


Real Divus Crewel Appreciation Hours

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Affection shown in the form of an absurd amount of gifts, And Late Night Struggles, Flirting, Jealousy, Late-Night Snuggles, Swearing, We getting SUPER self-indulgent in this Chili's tonight!, Which will mostly be just really sweet stuff., Yes I do love Divus enough that I'm making an entirely seperate story just for him., sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Yes I still exist and yes I love this man still lmao. *Dabs* Anyway it's still just fluff with him because sometimes you got to make the content you want to see in the world yourself. Anyway whether or not you read I hope you have a nice day/night!





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> In general, Divus didn't care much for sharing. When it came to THEM though... He didn't care for it at ALL...

… I could already feel him closing in…

Vargas didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, ignoring the new presence behind us, no listening in to our mostly one-sided conversation. I wasn’t so rude, turning and acknowledging the other man with a smile.

“Some of those kids I tell ya… Trying to get them to do even a push-up is like asking them to topple a mountain! Just where are they coming from?!” I laughed politely, imagining poor Idia… Maybe one day Vargas would finally lighten up on him.

“Well, at the end of the day, not everyone’s cut out for sports. There just might be something else that catches their interest, you know?” I felt a pair of fluffy arms wrap around my waist, as well as someone’s head plopping onto my own. I didn’t even need a mirror to know he was glaring daggers at the other man.

“Nonsense! Everyone should participate in sports, whether they like it or not! How else are they supposed to stay fit, much less gain glory for the college! Even you [Name]! When was the last time you went out for a run?” It… Had been a while, thinking of it now…

“Well, I can’t remember, though I do go on a daily walk and all, so that should count for something at least.” You’d think that Vargas was insulted from the response due to his reaction.

“Walks are great, but only for cooldowns! You can’t solely rely on them! That’s it, you and me, out on the track field! Let’s get that blood pumpi-h-hey!!!” I yelped, feeling a strong pair of arms toss me over his shoulder, giving Vargas a smile filled with nothing but pure malice.

“No thank you Vargas, we’ll be perfectly fine on our own. Now why don’t you go bother Trein if you’re so desperate for attention? Good day!” Without another word, Divus marched off. Luckily I managed to wave off the other man, so I could at least be polite about the sudden departure.

\---------------------

We walked for quite a while, and I just couldn’t help but be grateful school hours were over, before I recognized the hallways. It wasn’t much of a surprise that we were heading to his office, after all, no one could get without his permission. A few moments later, he paused, only to open the door, before stepping in, my vision instantly replaced with black, white, and red all over.

“Finally, some peace and quiet from that nuisance…” He locked the door, before heading to the bright red couch, gently placing me onto it. I knew he’d been pouting, but actually seeing it? I felt bad for laughing, but he looked more distraught than a puppy denied a treat!

“Hey, don’t laugh at me! That’s not very nice of you darling…” Despite his harsh town, he didn’t hesitate to sit on the couch, quickly wrapping all his limbs around me so escape was impossible. If anything, I was more likely to drown in fluff before I’d even managed to get a single leg out!

“I’m sorry Divus, it’s just that you’re so adorable~ But you know, next time you want to spend some time with me, you could just make up some excuse instead of glaring at Vargas hard enough to singe his hair.” He huffed, and I could just imagine his eyes rolling as he forcefully stopped his hands from making dramatic gestures into the air.

“What else am I supposed to do? Just let him continue talking your ears off until they storm out in fury!? Besides, I can see the way he looks at you with those disgusting eyes of his… I don’t like it one bit, and I know perfectly well you at least detest it as well!” I managed to shift just enough to face him, his face tinged red with fury and eyes shut in anger, only for it to melt away into a flustered pout when he felt me lightly kiss his cheek.

“Now, now… You need to calm down my cute little dalmation! It’s no good for your health to get stressed over him of all people, okay?” He sighed, melting into my body.

“I know, I know…” Even with those words, I knew he wasn’t going to get over it so easily. I glanced at the clock, an idea coming to mind.

“You know… It’s still pretty early in the day. I’m sure we’d have time to go into town and windowshop for a bit…” Just like that, he instantly perked up, a sparkle in his eyes.

“That’s right! I just remembered that my favorite shop should have a new collection in! There’s this one necklace that would just look fantastic on you darling!” He finally released me, and for a moment I swore he was trembling with excitement. I never really understood just how one person could love fashion this much, but it was so incredibly endearing, I wouldn’t change it for the word…

“Now, now, I said window shopping~ We’re not trying to buy out the whole store again honey!” Once I straightened my clothes, an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. He had a playful smirk that made my heart flutter.

“You’re right… We’re not trying to buy out the whole store, we’re going to…” This time it was my turn to pout.

“Divus…”

Unlike him, mine didn’t last for long. His laughter was too infectious for it to.


	2. Snuggles and Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so cold... But you can't...

The wind howled sharply outside, strong enough to even rattle the window panes. Now, while it was a bit annoying, it wasn’t actually that loud. It was far from enough to wake someone up.

… Now, sharing a bed with someone who unintentionally hogged up all the blankets, leaving me shivering from the freezing winds on the other hand…

I almost felt like crying, seeing how adorable Divus looked bundled in the sheets… He had such a soft, yet goofy face as he snored away… But damnit, I was cold! Not only that, but it was still pitch black outside! It was too early to be conscious… I couldn’t just steal them back though…

Suddenly, I remembered the spare linen closet. There must be something there I can use… I took great care, quietly stepping out of the bed, each creak filling me with worry… Yet the most he did was roll on his side. Perfect.

I slid on my slippers, carefully guiding along the walls of the room, and along the hallways before arriving at my destination. It was pitch black, so I couldn’t really make out just what sheets I was grabbing, but they felt soft and warm, so that’s what mattered. Suddenly, I heard a creak, my entire body running cold.

Was this it? Would some ghost I never knew haunted this room kill me in the dead of night?! Oh god, no no no! I didn’t want to die like this! … Well, I didn’t want to die at all, but if I had to I’d rather it be doing something cool…

The hallway dropped into complete silence. I froze, hoping that if I was still enough, whatever it was would leave…

And then I screamed when I was pulled into a freezing embrace, a hand quickly covering my mouth.

“For goodness sake [Name], it’s just me! Calm down please!”

… Oh…

… I should’ve assumed it was him…

I could just feel my face heating up from embarrassment and shame. His hand ran through my hair, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

“Are you alright darling? It’s too early to be out and about…” Oh, I was so glad it was dark…

“I-I’m fine… I was just cold, so… I went to get blankets and… Got scared…” He sighed, pulling me into his chest. Even with all those blankets, he got cold fast…

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry for scaring you like that… Now, how about we go back to bed? I can properly apologize for this in the morning.” I snuggled into him, standing on my toes and hoping I at least kissed his face.

“I would love that honey…”

We carefully wandered through the hallways once more, before getting back into bed. This time, he pulled me into his chest, snuggly wrapping the blankets around both of us.

“Good night [Name], I love you~” The kiss he placed on my cheek tickled, and I could feel him smile when I laughed. Grabbing his hand, I gently kissed it.

“Good night Divus, I love you too~” He snuggled into me, and unlike earlier, I was completely toasty…

Though, it was a bit of a problem in the morning, when he was out cold, and I couldn’t escape his grasp. I guess breakfast would have to wait…

(Not that I minded, of course.)


	3. Temporary Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This temporary shift's a bit dull... It'd be nice for something to spice things up.

God, I wished I had a cup of coffee right about now…

While I normally didn’t mind taking up shifts at the library if the normal attendant was unable to, it was rather boring compared to being Divus’ assistant. Not only that, but I was running late, so I didn’t even have time to say anything to him other than “I love you, bye bye’ before running out the door…

And not even with a piece of toast…

Oh well, at least soon enough it would be lunch. I could probably pick something up in the cafeteria if the students didn’t completely raid it yet. I looked back down at the paperwork before me, continuing to jolt down all that was needed, until I noticed a shadow above me.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Can I help y… ou…?” I didn’t expect a pair of cold grey eyes to look down on me, much less a smirk tinged with mischief.

“Why, that’d be lovely~ I’m sure a beautiful young [lady/man/person] like yourself would be able to direct me to the head librarian, would you?” My face burst into color as he winked at me. Oh god this wasn’t fair at all… I coughed in as effort to distract myself, before replying.

“Ah… Well, um. I’m the head librarian for today, though I’m sure you knew that…” He managed to stop himself from laughing, before changing his expression to one of dramatic shock.

“No… You must be deceiving me! Someone as lovely as you working in our college? Why, it’s absurd! … Not counting me or Dire, of course.” I had to look away from him. It was the only way I could contain my dignity. If I didn’t, I’d be wheezing in the middle of the library, which I didn’t quite like the idea of. 

“I-I’m sorry… Did you need help with something?” He pondered for a while, tapping his chin with his baton, and it was only now I spotted the drink carrier in his hand, two cups and what looked like two pastry bags in the empty spots.

“Well… While I do need to pick up some worksheets for some classes later… I also happen to have an extra coffee and a pumpkin scone… It would be quite an honor if you’d even spare a minute of your time with me.” Oh that jerk, he knew I couldn’t deny such a tempting honor! I shook my head with a smile, opening the gate to the librarian’s desk to let him slip inside.

“Okay, okay~ but only for a minute! After all, I have a job to do!” Divus looked much too proud of himself as he strode in. After closing the gate, I opened the door to the librarian lounge, allowing him in with a flourish before we both took our seats, laughter soon erupting from our lips.

Not even a pumpkin scone could hope to be as sweet as his laughter...


	4. [Cleanliness]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was really something that should be easy to fix, yet...

It’d been a long day, and I was tired…

Grabbing my keyring, I didn’t hesitate to open my room, quickly slamming the door behind me. A yawn escaped as I chucked the keys onto a table, kicking my shoes off who-knows-where. Yeah, I could go to Divus’ dorm, but… Not only was class still in session, but I was completely drained in the socializing department. I just wanted to be by myself for a while…

Plus, the atmosphere between our rooms was completely different.

His was a beautiful. Prim and perfect space that you’d imagine only in the likes of department store displays…

Mine on the other hand… Was not.

Clothes and papers were strewn about, all of which I couldn’t bring myself to even make a dent in, and knick knacks cluttered each and every shelf possible, some precariously close to falling off. Those I fixed, knowing that it would bother me enough later on, before trudging into my room, grabbing a cheap t-shirt and shorts to change into.

… I knew I’d either have to reveal this side to Divus soon, or actually kick myself into gear and clear, but… I just couldn’t. Every time I tried to make an effort, I wouldn’t get very far before drifting into doing anything else or… Well, nothing. At the same time though… I was terrified with even the thought of Divus coming in here, seeing that I wasn’t the perfect person I made myself out to be, casting me aside with fury in his eyes, our job situation growing uncomfortable before the suspense killed me… I’d leave the academy, maybe becoming a goat farmer…

… It wouldn’t hurt to wait one more day… At least tomorrow will be a day off, so I could dedicate it to my dorm.

With a little magic, I whipped up some popcorn, pushing some clothes to the other side of my couch before snuggling in with a book I’ve been meaning to continue. It was a new horror story that popped up in the bookshop the other day, and it seemed interesting enough. However, before I could stop myself, I found my eyelids growing heavy…

\--------------

“N-no… Stay away from me!!!”

I crawled back, fear flooding my veins as my back collided with the wall behind me. I looked to the sides, seeing the glowing eyes staring into my very being, their expressions almost mocking as they closed in on me, their laughter filling the air.

“My, my, my! Just what have we here? A delightful little treat so scrumptious I can’t even bare it!” A different one snickered, it’s uncomfortably rough tongue licking up my face.

“And not even a soul to hear~ After all, what smuck would stick around someone like you?!”

Suddenly, it’s rows of sharp, needle-like teeth were bared, and I screamed.

\-------------

“Dar… Darling… Darling! Wake up!”

I jumped, looking around frantically in confusion and fear, only to find myself in my room. The book and popcorn had long since fallen to the ground, but that wasn’t the only difference…

I found myself face to face with Divus Crewel himself, brow furrowed in worry.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re awake! You were having quite the nightmare…” Even if I wanted to say anything, I couldn’t. He’d seen my room. The true nightmare was just beginning. He waved a hand across my eyes, frowning when there was no response.

“... [Name]...?”

I felt tears going down my face. Oh god… Why couldn’t I have waited until he left?!

“Oh dear… Come here darling…” Before I could even react, he’d pulled me into his embrace, reassuringly rubbing along my back while calmly whispering into my ears.

Oh god… I was so humiliated… I didn’t deserve to be coddled like this for failure at basic human functions, yet… I just couldn’t tear myself away, out of fear that once this was over, it’d be the last time I’d get to hold him so close…

\-------------

It’d been a long while now, and though I finally managed to stop crying, I was still filled with a deep sense of dread. I could see him looking around my room. I could already hear him thinking of the proper words to leave me with…

“... Do you want some help with this?” I looked up at him in confusion, and finally managed to speak.

“You… You aren’t disgusted with me?” He gently pat my head before kissing me softly on the forehead.

“Well… I won’t lie, you room’s not exactly… Perfect, but that’s an easy fix. If you don’t want to clean it this moment, we can simply do it another time. Is that alright with you?” I could immediately feel guilt swelling within me, knowing just what would happen if we did.

“... It’s just going to end up like this again anyway… I don’t want to waste your time on something this stupid.”

“[Name]...” He shifted a bit, pulling me into his lap so he could rest his chin on my head. He waited a bit, before speaking.

“... No one’s perfect, not even me, you know?” He waited a bit before continuing, wanting to give me a chance to respond. “I don’t like bringing up my shortcomings, and I trust you won’t tell anyone, but… I can’t even boil an egg to save my life.”

He winced, seeing me look at him in disbelief.

“B-but… You’re literally a master of potions… Shouldn’t cooking be a breeze for you?” He turned bright red, darting his eyes to the side.

“I-it’s not my fault! I always try to follow those books, word by word, but every time things either end up in smoke, or a charred mess! … A-anyway! What I’m trying to say is that we all struggle with something, so of course I’m not upset at you! You’re simply human, is all…” He looked down, smiling once he saw my own face soften.

“... How about we make a deal, darling? I’m no good at cooking, but you at least know your way around a kitchen, while I’m quite the organizer, and you… Aren’t so much. I’ll help you keep at least somewhat tidy, and you can at least attempt to teach me a thing or two about making scrambled eggs!” He lightly poked my cheek, laughing when I smiled.

“... I think I can try and do that…”

“Wonderful… Though, that can wait until later. I’m sure you’re still somewhat frazzled from… Well, this.” He picked up the horror story I’d bought, chucking it behind him without a care.

“If you’re still tired, go ahead and sleep. I’ll be here to keep all those nasty dreams away, okay?” This time, I kissed his cheek, nuzzling into him softly.

“Thank you Divus… It really means a lot…”

Soon enough, I was finally able to find sleep again… Though this time, it was nothing but sweetness...


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divus had some... Interesting ways of showing his affection...

It had been a long day… I had to go out to town to take care of some personal matters, but at least I was finally home! I figured it wouldn’t hurt to go to my own dorm, both to change and laze around for a bit before going to visit Divus. He seemed a bit jittery this morning when I’d told him my plans…

I turned the corner, only to freeze when I noticed my door left ajar. I knew I’d lock this this morning… It could’ve been that Divus stopped by (since he did have the key to my room,) but I’d assume he would leave seeing I wasn’t there… I clutched onto my bag, ready to use it as a weapon before slowly pushing the door open…

Only for my entire sight to be filled with present boxes, farther than the eye could see.

“Darling?! I didn’t think you’d be back so soon! There goes the surprise…” I turned around, seeing a stack of presents, Divus barely peeking around with a pout. I still couldn’t register just what was happening, only able to move from the doorframe so he could enter, closing the door with his foot before dropping the stack of boxes onto another, enormous box.

“Divus I… What are all of these even for…?” He didn’t even bat an eye, grabbing a present from the bunch and thrusting it into my hands.

“Why, out 101th Day Anniversary darling, what else could it be darling~ Oh, but don’t worry if you forgot, of course, you could always just spoil me with kisses~ But enough of that, hurry up and open your gifts! There’s one for each day we’ve been official! … I would’ve done since before too but the stores were out of anything that was worthy of my precious little puppy…” 

Oh goodness… I knew perfectly well he loved spoiling me but this… I was not prepared for this in the slightest… I wanted to tell him that while I appreciated the gesture, I didn’t need all this stuff, I just loved being with him, but… His eyes were shimmering with such delight. I couldn’t say no… I carefully unwrapped the box, within a stark black and while [pant/pencil skirt] suit, with a black dress shirt. It looked really similar to what he normally wore, so it was actually really cute, knowing we could match!

“Oh, I was hoping that was the first gift! Go on now, try it on! It’s custom-made, just for you sweetheart!” He was already dragging me to the bedroom with a smile, closing the door behind me while he waited outside. Though I sighed from the surprise, I still couldn’t help but smile…

After all, it wasn’t like he was doing this out of malicious intent or anything. It was just one of his own ways of showing love.

It took a bit of time, having to remove any pins or extra buttons everything came with, but soon enough I was fully dressed. It felt a bit odd, wearing my lover’s colors, but… Wow, I looked really nice… Remembering he was right outside, I carefully opened the door, now feeling a bit flustered. I peeked out, seeing him standing in the hallway, a grin akin to one a child would have on Christmas, before it melted into completely awe once I stepped out.

Oh, [Name]... There’s not even a word to describe how stunning you look…” I could feel my face heat up as I smiled from the praise, Divus running up to assault my face with kisses. His eyes widened in surprise however, and he quickly tore himself away, delving back into the pile of gifts.

“Oh! I can’t get carried away just yet! There’s still a hundred more to go!” He pulled out another box, this one barely bigger than his hand, before placing it into my palms yet again.

“This one next! I’m sure this is it!” I laughed at how excited his was, quickly unwrapping this gift as well. It was a jewelry box, no surprise there, I expected at least one. However, seeing the dazzling crimson necklace within on a beautiful silver chain… I was in love! I noticed a business card tucked inside, and upon pulling it out and reading the name, my face quickly grew pale.

“Divus… There’s no way I could accept this! This is far too expensive for someone like me!” He laughed, pulling the necklace out and expertly clasping it around my neck.

“Nonsense! My darling deserves only the best the world has to offer, and if anyone says otherwise, they can bring it up with me! Now look in the mirror! Do you like it?” Though I still felt some anxiety, I couldn’t deny my feelings..

“I love it Divus, it’s just… I can’t even describe it.” He clapped in glee, before heading back to the giant box from earlier, struggling to carry it through the giant piles of presents.

“Alright! This one next! This one’s one of the best, in my personal opinion…” Luckily, the coffee table was clear, so he placed it there. The sheer size of this box filled me with a sense of dread, yet I persevered, carefully unwrapping the intricate polka-dot ribbon, before lifting the lid of the box…

“... A blanket?”

“Close, but not quite! Now take it out~” It felt a bit heavy, but in a strangely familiar way. I managed to pull it completely out, revealing the entirety of the elaborate fur coat with spots akin to a Dalmatian, all accented with red…

“Oh my god…” He looked all too thrilled with himself as he helped slide it on. Though it fit much better than his own coats, I still was drowning in the ridiculously soft fluff.

“Oh, I just knew you’d be speechless! And before you ask, no, it’s not real Dalmatian fur, I know very well you’d detest that, so I settled with getting fur woven to resemble it! All for my little puppy, of course~” I couldn’t even say anything, so I just did the next best thing and hugged him tightly instead. Without a moment’s hesitation, he returned it, gently kissing my forehead.

“If fur coats are going to get me hugs like this, then I should get you some more oft-”

“No! This one’s too perfect! The only other coats that could compare are yours…” I heard him take a deep breath as his hands gently ran through my hair.

“Puppy… Don’t say such enticing things, it’ll make me lose my composure… Besides, aren’t you forgetting? There’s still 98 gifts left to go~”

I wasn’t sure how anything else could even compare to what I already got, but I’d still open each and every one of them. He did put a lot of heart into this after all…

Though, I’d have to find something just as nice to return the favor...


	6. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain is just so soothing...

Hearing the sound of rain harshly hitting the windowsill, I couldn’t help but be glad it was a day off today. Not that walking through the rain was a problem, (in fact, I enjoyed it!) It was just…

It made me so sleepy… So very, very sleepy…

I knew it wasn’t a good idea to close my eyes, even for a second. After all, I’d originally planned a date with Divus today, so at the very least I needed to see if we’d reschedule but… 

Oh screw it, five more minutes wouldn’t hurt…

\-----------------

“... arl… Darling…”

I snuggled further into my pillow, groaning at the quiet sound. I heard quiet laughter, before I realized I was no longer alone. I managed to force one eye open, seeing Divus sitting on the edge of my bed with a smile, gently brushing aside a stray lock. I must’ve been under the rain’s spell deeply, because I’d usually hear him at least come down the hallway. I didn’t mind much, giving him a soft, sleepy smile.

“Hello…” Pressing a kiss against my forehead, he scooted a little closer. It was now I realized he was missing his coat. I wondered if he left it behind due to the weather, or if he put it on the rarely-used coat rack.

“I was a bit worried when I called and no response, to think you were so far off in dreamland that you even blocked out your ringtone…” Grabbing my phone from the bedside table, I realized he was completely right. There were five missed calls, and a few voicemails…

“My bad, I just couldn’t resist… This type of weather’s too perfect for sleeping…” A yawn escaped as I struggled to sit up, covering my mouth as I yawned yet again. I was still so tired…

“Anyway, did you still want to go out? If you do, just give me a few minutes…” He opened his mouth to speak, only for a yawn to escape his own lips.

“Well, I had planned on asking to keep things indoors, and we might have too. Your sleepiness is too contagious for its own good…” I chuckled, scooting over on the bed to make room, before patting it lightly.

He took a few moments, removing most of his clothes and gently folding them away before slipping in next to me, pulling me closer into his chest and nuzzling me with a sleepy smile.

It didn’t take long for the two of us to fall asleep, the raindrops against the windowsill a very powerful lullaby.


	7. Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just completely unacceptable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I was just eating ramen when I got the idea it's not anything deep lmao.

“... What is that?” I glanced at the man, who seemed… Concerned, for some reason.

“... It’s ramen. Have you… Have you never heard of ramen before?” He looked like he was about to faint.

“O-oh goodness… I can’t believe… In my own room…” I watched as he crumpled to the ground, draping the upper half of his body on the couch like a 50s housewife in a play who learned her husband’s gone out late again with no regards for their children. I didn’t feel bad for continuing to eat my ramen.

“Divus, it’s just food. Besides, it’s not like I’m forcing it down your throat either.” He jumped up, eyes wide in disbelief as he grabbed a nearby cup of noodles.

“That’s not the point darling! For my beloved darling to feel like they have to eat…” He gestured to the cup aggressively. “This… I don’t even know what to call it!” He dropped the cup, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“This… This won’t do at all… As your lover, I refuse to spend a single day more eating those! We’re going out for a proper meal right now!” Before I could even respond, I was yanked out of my chair, being dragged towards the “closet.” (It was less than a closet and more of an entire dressing room.

“W-wait, Divus, you can’t be serious! We have a staff meeting in 30 minutes!” He paused, only to whip out his cell phone and dial up Crowley. It took a few minutes, but eventually I heard the other man on the line.

“Professor Crewel? Is there something I could help you with?” Covering the receiver with a hand, Divus made the ugliest fake cough I ever heard, before bringing it back to his ear.

“Oh my… Dire, I don’t think I can make it to the meeting… One of the little puppies… I believe I’ve caught something awful…” He was really doing this, wasn’t he. It was such a fake performance though! There was no way Dire would fall for i-

“That doesn’t sound good at all Crewel… Perhaps I should come down to make sure everything’s al ri-” Divus coughed again. It was so bad…

“No, no… I wouldn’t dare ask of such a thing, especially with the staff meeting so close! [Name] should still be in their room, so I’ll simply ask them for assistance.” How was this working.

“... Are you sure Cre-”

“Completely sure!” Another hack. “Now, you should head off soon, before Mozus and Ashton rip each other’s heads off, good day now!” Another cough, before he hung up. He looked all too smug.

“... You do realize this is the sort of thing your students get in trouble for, Professor Crewel.” He smirked.

“Of course! But unlike them, I have tenure.”

\-----------------

Welp. I couldn’t just show up to the staff meeting now, so I reluctantly went along with his plan. My poor ramen… All alone… Growing cold…

Then again, the ramen didn’t have a really nice, big hand I could hold.

The jerk knew that I already forgave him for earlier because of it, pulling me closer to him as the carriage drove along the road and giving me a small kiss.

“I’m sure if there’s any resentment left in you, it’ll be gone in a flash once you have some real food! Normally they don’t allow walk-ins, but the owner’s a friend of mine, and since they aren’t too busy today, he made an exception!” Well, that explains why he dressed me up all fancy!

“He sounds like a really nice guy! I need to thank him if we happen to meet…”

“Oh, he is! Though, when it comes to the kitchen, it’s better not to even try. He gets a bit intense…” He raised a brow as I snickered.

“Coming from you of all people, that’s a bit rich. Weren’t you the person who went feral over a tie the other day?” I could already imagine his cigarette holder snapping in his hand were it there.

“I already wiped that from my memory, please… Do NOT make me remember it.” I nuzzled into his shoulder, resisting the urge to sneeze from his coat. He instantly relaxed, resting his head on mine.

“I won’t~ I’m just poking fun~ Now, how much longer do you think until we get there? While I enjoy cuddling like this and all, I’m still hungry and all…” He pointed out the window, a large building coming into view.

“It’s right there darling…”

It only took about another ten minutes for the carriage to finally stop, and… I had to admit, I was more than surprised…

“Divus… Are you sure this is the place?” While it certainly was successful (even now, when it wasn’t busy, the parking lot was packed,) it wasn’t what I’d imagined in the slightest. I figured it’d be some extremely modern building that was more glass than anything but… This was more of a rustic, seaside-looking place. I was so distracted that I didn’t realize Divus had pulled me along, catching me as I started to trip.

“Don’t let looks deceive you, my dear! Even if the outside’s a bit… Dull, the quality of the food’s no laughing matter! Now let’s hurry before the dinner rush really kicks in!” This time, I eagerly followed along, resisting the urge to laugh at the skip in his step.

I couldn’t help but wonder if the ramen was just an excuse to drag me here…

\-----------------

“Ah~ Divus, my friend! It’s been far too long, yes?!”

“Lewis! It truly has! How have things been?” This man was an ant compared to Divus… It didn’t seem to bother either of them as they hugged. I was just content to watch until Divus dragged me over, beaming proudly with that “look at my beloved aren’t they so amazing and they’re MINE so don’t even think about it” smile.

“Lewis, this is [Name], the one I’ve told you so much about!” I stuck out my hand, giving him a firm shake.

“Well, you already seem to know so much about me, but it’s nice to meet you! Oh, and thank you for going out of your way for us on such short notice!” Standing proudly, he bowed, grabbing two menus from the nearby podium.

“Not a problem at all, ma petit choufleur! Now, right this way please!”

He expertly weaved through the bustling crowd, not even flinching at the many waiters who held platters high above. It was… More than overwhelming… I was more than grateful to find we were seated on a patio, where only a few people ate, but still far apart enough where you couldn’t make them out easily. Not just that, but there was water beyond the eye could see just below us… How did I not notice it before?!

“Now, I must get back to the kitchen, but don’t hesitate to order whatever your hearts desire! Adieu!” The menus were placed, and he went on his way. 

In all honesty, I wasn’t sure how to feel about all this.

We hadn’t even ate yet, but it was so amazing and fancy… Yet even with the way I was dressed I still felt like a fish out of water… Suddenly, cold leather touched my cheek, Divus smiling at me.

“Don’t worry so much my cute little puppy! If anyone here had a problem with you, then they’d be dealing with a bigger problem… Me.” Even though the statement did fill me with a sense of dread for whoever was stupid enough to pick a fight with Divus of all people, it did help a lot…

“You’re right… Now, what would you recommend?”

“The whole menu.” He didn’t even hesitate.

“Divus~”

“Oh, alright~ Personally, I’d recommend the crab! Though, if you’re feeling something else…”

\-----------------

This place was a mistake…

It was so yummy… I had to force myself to get a to-go box because dessert hadn’t arrived yet… Divus met the same fate, though he seemed to be doing slightly better than I was, smiling as he took a sip of wine.

“From that look on your face, I assume you won’t be touching another one of those… ‘Noodles?’” I shot him a light glare, though my smile ruined all chances of intimidation.

“I don’t even wanna think about anything else… Except dessert, if I can get through it.” As if a demon itself was listening, the waiter came by, placing a parfait before me, and a small cake before Divus. His eyes were positively gleaming.

“ I haven’t had this cake in so long… Oh, you must try a bite! Here now, don’t be shy~” He looked so excited, holding out his fork… It was infectious.

“Alright, but only if you try my mousse too!” I took the bite of cake, the slightly bitter coffee and chocolate mixing together tasting like heaven on my tongue… I opened my eyes, eager to tell him my thoughts…

Only to be filled with dread.

“... Divus… Please tell me I’m hallucinating.” 

“... What do you mean puppy?” I pointed behind his shoulder. It was a bit of a struggle, with so much fur in the way, but after a few seconds, he turned around like it was nothing.

“Well then! I suggest we get these boxed up, and pretend that we didn’t see Ashton waving at us from inside the building while Mozus snickered and Dire watched! Afterwards, we get in the carriage, and put off the consequences of our actions as long as we can!” 

I flagged down the waiter myself.

“Agreed.”

In record time we boxed everything, tucking the leftovers into a bag before Divus waved off his friend, and speedwalked as fast as possible out of the exit. (Darn his long legs, making me work twice as hard to catch up to him!)

However, when I saw him wince, a hand with an all-too-familiar bracelet on it’s wrist just before we got to the parking lot, I knew we were done for.

“Divus! [Name]! Last I heard, he was sick as a dog and you were taking care of him! Glad to see he’s apparently made a full recovery!” Our souls were leaving our body as we heard the other two walking over. Divus carefully wrenched Ashton’s hand off in disgust, reluctantly turning and forcing a smile.

“Ashton! I was… Feeling better, and decided some fresh sea air would do my lungs some good! Now why are you here?”

“Hmph, I doubt sea air would do much for your lungs with how much smoke you inhale.” At this rate I was sure he’s crack his teeth keeping that smile… I grabbed his hand, writing into his glove.

“Mozus! You too? Wow, what a surprise! And how many times do I have to remind you? I only use special cigarettes that don’t affect my health! Don’t you think you should watch your own health? You’re getting a bit up there in years, after all.” He twitched, Ashton snickering until Mozus shot him a glare. We watched as Crowley finally stepped out of the building before nodding at each other.

“Well gentlemen! It was… Pleasant seeing you, but I’m suddenlyfeelingillagainsogoodbye!”

“Bye!”

This time we ran to the carriage, ignoring Dire’s calls in favor of putting off the consequences. The worst part is we could hear Ashton starting to come after us oh god he was so fast how could a person be so fast?! Thank goodness our carriage was so close to the front… Divus almost ripped open the door, practically shoving me inside.

“Go gO GO I’M NOT HAVING HIS HANDS ON MY COAT AGAIN DAMNIT!” The poor driver was afraid, but whipped the reigns, Divus climbing inside as it drove away before slamming the door shut. We could hear his laughter in the distance…

Why… Why did I have to run after eating… I hated this…

“Divus… Where are we even going…?” He flopped onto me, for once groaning in a non-dramatic fashion.

“I don’t know puppy… I don’t know…

\-----------------

We ended up back at the college, and even if it was the last place we wanted to be, honestly, we were tired…

Divus just. Tossed himself on the couch once he hung up his coat, muffling into the cushions about getting it specially cleaned as I placed the bag of leftovers on the counter.

“You know, if you want cuddles, I’d advise you to move to the bed. I’m not cramping myself on the couch, not this time…” It was painful watching him roll off the bed, but I felt no sympathy. We were both suffering right now. 

Eventually we made it to the bed, lazily tossing off anything too expensive or dangerous before flopping on the bed together, groaning in unison…

And then his phone went off.

We both looked at the caller ID, our fate sealed when we recognized none other than Dire’s name on the screen.


	8. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to eat some candy in peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written for Divus, but don't be fooled! Even if I am not writing him, I very often think about him! … Though I did want to write him so I did for a warm up lmao.
> 
> (Also this straight up is like. Roasting myself for how much I struggled last night eating these things. At least then I was alone lmaoo.)

… I could feel his gaze on me…

Even if he pretended to look through that fashion magazine, I knew perfectly well those intense grey eyes were focused on me and me alone… There could even be a spread for a brand new fur coat and it wouldn’t be enough to tear his gaze away…

“... Can I help you Divus?” He pretended to look back at the catalogue. 

“Me? Not that I can think of. Do you need some help puppy?” I squinted at the man in distrust, yet he said nothing. I waited a few moments, yet he said nothing.

A few minutes later, I realized the chocolate started melting into my fingers, and only then did a small snicker escape him. Had this chocolate not been threatening to slip from my grasp, I would’ve slain him long ago… (Well, with kisses, but with the intent to be as inconvenient as possible.)

Instead, I simply turned away from him, taking a small bite from the cordial cherry. As that lovely, bitter dark chocolate shattered apart, revealing that sweet and tart center within, I could just feel all my worries melt away…

Well, until it started spilling all over my fingers, threatening to drip onto the designer couch beneath. From then on, it was Panic Mode.

I didn't hesitate to shove the rest of the cherry into my mouth, gagging at the sudden assault of Pure Cherry Power as I quickly ate it, rushing to clean the syrup that stained my fingers after.

Unsurprisingly, I heard wheezing from behind me.

After taking a big sip of milk, I shot a glare at Divus, who’s shoulders were trembling as the catalogue covered his face.

“... Can I help you…”

“N-nope…” Yet again I squinted at the man. He said nothing. I waited a few moments. He said nothing. The only change was that he started to tremble a little less, regaining his breathing. I turned away, facing the complete opposite direction. I could still feel his gaze burning into me. I simply decided to ignore him the best I could.

I grabbed another cherry from the box, smiling at the mere thought of it’s delicious taste, this time making sure to only take a tiny bite from the bottom to prevent spills. Much to my delight, it worked! I was finally able to savor that sweet chocolate…

And then I proceeded to take the second bite, which shattered it completely down the middle. 

All I could do was scream and plead silently, quickly tossing the chocolate and cherry into my mouth while trying to prevent the syrup from spilling past my palms onto the couch below. At this rate, it was clear that if I wanted to succeed, I’d have to completely toss out my dignity…

I simply suffered in silent agony as I quickly lapped the syrup in my palm, my entire body lighting on fire as I heard the man behind me crying in agony from laughter… Once I finished, I didn’t even bother looking back at Divus.

“You know, it’s late! I think I’m just gonna head back to my ro-”

“No!!! Don’t be so mean my cute little puppy!!!” Arms thick with furs wrapped around me from behind, trapping me within his grasp. I could feel him still struggling to breathe properly as he nestled into the crook of my neck.

“W-well maybe if you wouldn’t laugh at me every single time I ate some I would’ve considered staying!”

“But it was so adorable! … Plus, it did give me a few ideas~”

“DIVUS!!!”

“I’m joking, I’m joking! … Mostly.” With an over-dramatic sigh, he leaned further onto me, his weight slowly pushing me down. “If it truly bothers you so much, I guess you can make fun of me too…” A stark-red glove pointed to one of the many cherries in the box.

“I want that one darling.” To his orders, I picked up the very same cherry, holding it up to his lips. With a smile more sultry than it had any right being, he took a bite, cherry syrup spilling from the side of his mouth.

Unsurprisingly, I couldn’t even make fun of that, because within moments, it was licked away with a sinful smile.

“Delicious…”

“...”

I couldn’t bring myself to respond. I simply shoved the rest of the cherry into his mouth, smiling at he sputtered in surprise. 

Managing to recover somewhat, he shot the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, yet I simply smirked, plucking out another cherry for myself.

“... Can I help you?”

And just like that, all the weight was on me, the two of us crashing onto the floor below. Before I could recover, he’d already trapped me within his arms, another cherry (how he managed to save them, I have no clue,) pressed gently against my lips. 

… I'll let him win this round...


	9. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I was over this man sadly you're wrong now I hope you enjoy lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a cheesy sweater I got in Animal Crossing. Before you ask, yes, my character IS dressed as Divus a large portion of the time.

… You know what? I think this is a mistake…

… Yeah, it is. Time to abort the mission. Yeah, I felt bad about chickening out, but just… There was NO WAY he would actually like something like this! It was so cheesy and corny (and probably cheap compared to what he wore) that I don’t even know why I bothered buying it in the first pla-

“Boo.”

“GHH!!! DIVUS!!!” My sharp glare did nothing to phase him, nor move his hands from my waist.

… Well, until he noticed the clumsily wrapped package in my hands. By the time I noticed the glint in his eyes, it was too late…

“NO!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!” I jumped for it, but his stupidly long arm shoved me away, smirking as he bit the end of the ribbon to yank it off.

“Hm? Why should I? After all, I can clearly see the tag addressed to one ‘Divus Crewel…’ Oh! Wouldn’t you know it, that’s me!” His arm finally stopped pushing me away, and I foolishly took the opportunity to lunge for him…

“!!!” 

He… That bastard tripped me!!! I mean, sure he made sure I landed on him (which was… Worse actually. I could only hope none of the other staff would turn the hall and find me pinning him to the wall,) but the audacity! Even worse he practically tore the rest of the box… It fell out, and at this point, all I could do was crumple on the ground in shame…

“... Really? This is what you were about to murder me over?? A sweater???”

“STOP IT PLEASE! I’M ALREADY DEAD!”

“Well hello ‘I’m already dead,’ I’m Master Crewel!”

“STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!”

… If people couldn’t hear us before, now they could…

\-----------

… I didn’t want to go to the office…

It was already a miracle I hadn’t seen him for the rest of the day (due to Strategic Planning around his schedule,) but I had no choice now… Paperwork wasn’t going to do itself…

So I knocked.

“Hm? Come in.”

And I opened the door…

“... Oh! Puppy! I haven’t seen you for a bit! Dare I say I felt quite lonely…”

“...”

“...” That fucking smile. That motherfucking…

“Divus. What are you wearing.” I HATE him so MUCH I wish I stayed HOME.

“Hm? Whatever do you mean, my darling puppy?” 

“Divus you know damn well what I’m talking about why are you wearing that HERE of all places?! Was my agony yesterday not enough for you?!?!” He finally looked away from his paperwork, looking at the bright-red sweater (with a stark-white heart in the center!) in mock shock before turning back to me.

“Hm? This little old thing? Why, I just thought it was a bit chilly today, perfect weather for a sweater and all! It doesn’t violate dress code or anything, so it’s fine, right~” He has COATS.

“... I hate you so much…”

“I love you too~ Oh, make sure you don’t forget about today’s staff meeting, hm?”

… I could finish a letter of resignation before then… Right…?

… God I sure hope I could...


	10. Suffocoation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's COLD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never posted this here??? I wrote this back in December and it's honestly one of my favorite things I've written so I'm posting it here now lmao. (Sadly I can't figure out italics so rip to half the Dramatic Effect of this lmaoo.)

Oh god… Oh damn… It was so cold…

No matter how hard I gripped onto the sheets, they did little to bring me the warmth I so desperately craved… If only I had my charming, handsome personal heater…

… He still had to teach classes for one more day… One entire day more of this agony…

… I couldn’t. I wouldn’t do this again… There was only one other option…

I tossed off the bed sheets, my entire body hissing in agony upon the chill of harsh winter air. Oh god it was awful but it would all be over soon…

I would have to apologize to Divus later, but I’m sure he’d understand just why I did something so drastic…

With trembling hands, I entered his coat closet…

Feathers, furs… You name it, and it was there in black and white, as far as the eye could see… Hats, scarves, boas and bags… Most importantly of all…

Coats…

Though I’d expected it, I was still a bit disappointed to find his favorite missing, but it was fine. What mattered most was finding the softest, most warmest coat that mortals were never meant to own…

I quickly flipped through one of the many shelves, each and every coat wonderful, but not perfect… Of course I could simply compromise, but even I could be selfish sometimes! … Though, I realized that perhaps my standards were too high, and that the only coat that could reach them was his favorite… I decided to settle with an extremely soft coat made from… Something, but it had a pretty pattern reminiscent of a giraffe.

… But then… I saw it.

Right in the middle of the closet, on a mannequin, lay a magnificent coat that seemed as endless as the stripes that adorned it… Perhaps of a tiger? Or at least something akin to it in this world...

… I needed that coat.

I couldn’t contain my glee as I carefully pulled it down, the softness practically melting into my skin… It was perfect… So perfect, it still smelt like him…( As creepy as it may sound.) 

… It was a bit heavy though.

I was sure that if I held this coat for more than 30 seconds, my hands would snap under the pressure of it all… I’d have to put it on now. That way, the weight would be evenly distributed, and it’d feel like a lot less! Except it didn’t! I severely underestimated how long this coat was!

Every step felt like I was dragging a sack of bricks behind me.

“... Alright… This is fine… No it’s not.”

I was just going to have to put it up and choose something else… All I could do was sigh, leaning against a nearby shelf in defeat…

Only to hear a single, subtle crack.

“... Huh?”

My eyes widened in dread, realizing the shelf must’ve succumbed from the combined weight of me and the coats, making it snap.

I had no time to react, only time to scream as countless coats crashed upon me, forcing me to the ground…

\-----------

“... Nghgnn… Hello…?”

I tried standing, only to find that I could barely move my hand… Suddenly, I was blinded by light from my phone from a notification…

From the few seconds of light, all I could see was black and white… And the occasional speck of red all over me…

I tried getting up again, but the weight of the coats kept me trapped. If anything, it seemed to get worse as I struggled… 

Oh god… I was literally trapped in here… And there were still five hours before classes were out… I could already feel the darkness closing in… It was very, very warm and snuggly… In fact, I think I could just… Take a nap here…

\-----------

“... Eughgh…”

My entire body was on fire…

I was practically soaked with sweat, and now some of the fur was starting to cling to my skin… Taking a nap was a mistake, but it’s not like I could call for help…

… Wait a minute, my phone was in here!

It was excruciating, wriggling my hand through the maze of furs, but even if it was a tight fit, I managed! … Now came the hard part…

I did my best to type in the passcode, struggling against the awkward angle I found myself in. Incorrect, incorrect, incorrect, incorrect… Locked.

I waited for a minute to pass by.

Incorrect, incorrect, incorrect, incorrect… Locked again…

… Such a long, agonizing five minutes…

Incorrect, incorrect, correct! Thank god!

It took some time to leave apps and such, but I pulled up my contacts. (While I felt bad calling anyone during work, I was starting to overheat in here… ) I was running dangerously low on battery… I quickly tapped Divus’ name, hope filling me as it called him… It should be close enough to his break… Please…

Seconds passed…

And even more…

“... Hello! You’ve reached the number o-”

“Damn it!” I hung up in defeat. I didn’t have time for voicemails. Suddenly, the phone went off, my entire soul filled with joy at the name. I didn’t hesitate to answer, freedom feeling so close…

“Puppy, are you alright? It’s not like you to call me so early…” Oh how much I LOVED hearing that sexy voice right now!

“Divus! Oh thank god Divus I need help I’m s-” … The screen went dark.

“... No… No no no…” It lit up once more, only to show it was shutting off.

“NO!!!”

… The battery had died…

\-----------

… I felt more sweat than human at this point…

There was nothing I could do. I couldn’t even keep track of time anymore… I couldn’t even sleep. It was too uncomfortable to…

… I was honestly getting scared… I knew it was just a bunch of coats, but… Still…

It was nothing but silence… Cold, dead silence…

\-----------

“[Na… Name]...?”

… Great… I was starting to hallucinate…

“[Name] are you in h- MY COATS!!!”

… Wait… No! No I wasn’t!

I could barely make out that muffled agony, imagining the horrified man holding one of the many coats in his arms… Wait a minute, this wasn’t the time! 

“Divus!!! Divus, I’m right here!!!” … Oh god, I don’t think he could hear me through all the fur…

“Oh god… [Name] was here… Did someone try robbing us?! Did they take them?!?!”

… Yeah, he couldn’t hear me… I tried wiggling within the pile, hoping the movement would catch his eye.

“DIVUS!!! DIVUS OVER HERE!!!”

“Oh god… I think I’m already going crazy… I can still hear their voice…”

“MR. CREWEL!!!”

It sounded like something dropped to the ground alongside a gasp of shock. (Could it have been his baton that fell?)

“Wait a minute… [Name]?!” I could only pray those footsteps coming closer would stop before me…

For the first time that day, the stars were on my side. I slowly felt the pressure of the coats lighten up, before I was blinded by light, being greeted by the horrendously worried face of none other than Divus Crewel…

“[Name], what on earth happened here?!”

I didn’t answer. I just hugged him tightly, refusing to let go…

\-----------

“... You know, you have to tell me what happened eventually. I was looking all over the school for you! It’s the least you could do…”

“Mmph.” Though he sighed, he ruffled their [color]-hair, smiling as they nestled further into him.

“Quite a troublesome little puppy, aren’t you… Don’t worry, I won’t be mad or anything..”

“...Mmph.” … He should’ve expected this outcome…

“Alright, alright~ I’ll spoil you for now~ But you have to promise to explain everything later!”

“... Mmmph…” He chuckled at their disappointment, though it quickly melted away upon feeling a soft kiss pressed again their head.

“Good puppy… Now take all the time you need to relax. We have the whole break now, after all…”

“Mmmm…”

(... He’d have to thank Dire for taking over the rest of his classes later…)


	11. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's such a big milestone in your relationship... It's hard not to feel nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written 46 pages worth of Divus content, half of which are self-indulgent AUs these past few months. And what is it I offer you? This two page snippet I forgot to post a few days ago while I was tired.
> 
> I will not apologize LMAOOO. Anyway, short as it is, I hope you enjoy, and have a nice day/night!
> 
> (Also don't ask for the other stuff you get what you get from me even if it's a half-baked potato with unmelted shredded cheese.)

“I… Are you really sure about this?” A warm hand grasped my own, thumb soothingly rubbing my own.

“Of course I am, puppy… I wouldn’t do this with just anyone, you know…” Those warm, steel eyes stared deeply into my own, yet… My nerves still flared high, worried that… It would be too soon, that I would make a fool of myself and regret it, or even w-

“... Alright, if you’re going to spend all night worrying instead of sleeping, I’ll just drag you into bed myself!” Thus two hands plopped onto my waist.

“Wait waIT WAIT NOOOOO-HGK!!!” It was no use… I was tossed over his shoulder, and soon onto his bed, wrinkling the perfect silk sheets upon impact.

“DIVUS!!!” The devil plopped right next to me, pulling me close. I shivered, the satin of his pajamas still retaining a smidge of chill.

“Hm?”

“GIVE ME A WARNING NEXT TIME!”

“I seem to recall doing so.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I ME-MMPH!” He pushed me into his chest, effectively muffling me.

“So loud! It’s late you know! Good dogs shouldn’t bark and wake the neighbors.” As if there were any neighbors to wake around his mansion… The worst part about all of this was… He actually helped me relax. Even if I was still a little flustered over the mere concept of sleeping with him… He WAS awfully warm and snuggly…

… Oh no… I was just wide awake a moment ago… How am I suddenly exhausted…?

“... Puppy? … Hmph, all that anxiety must’ve gotten to you…” Right before I passed out, I felt a soft touch upon my forehead.

“Sleep tight, [Name]...”

They soon grew limp in his arms, naturally leaning into his embrace. It was impossible not to coo at the sight, the man having to resist the urge to kiss them. (He’d do so once they awoke, and he’d be able to gush over how flustered they’d become.)

Soon enough, a yawn escaped Crewel, so he snuggled close and drifted to dreamland…

\-----------

… It was warm… Such a thing he was used to during the day, but night? He rolled over. Or, attempted too, at least.

“... Mngh…?” The bright red clock showed it’d only been about an hour since they’d fallen asleep. His eyes snapped shut, still exhausted. Divus made an attempt to adjust again, yet couldn’t budge an inch.

“Wha…” Reluctant eyes forced open again, glancing down at his chest. 

[Name] was completely wrapped around him, arms, legs… Practically every part of him, with the grip of a vice.

It was quite adorable, in all honesty… However, it didn’t change the fact that he was too warm to comfortably get back to sleep. Gently, their limbs were removed, and he shifted the blankets to be more comfortable.

Once everything was perfect, he gave them a small kiss on the forehead before snuggling back…

\-----------

The clock showed only thirty minutes had passed by. He’d managed to fall back asleep, only to be awoken by rustling. 

Next thing he knew, he was pushed onto the floor. (Needless to say, he was wide awake now.)

He was conflicted. Being pushed onto the floor of his own home was a bit… Insulting, yet… Seeing [Name] sprawl out, unconsciously reaching for something that wasn’t there… It was enough to overlook the former entirely. However, it didn’t change the fact that it was 1:30 in the morning, and he had work tomorrow. 

Once more, their limbs were gently moved back to their side of the bed, Divus soon crawled back in. It would probably be a bit before he could fall back asleep, but it wasn’t exactly a bad thing.

A minute had passed. Then five. Once more, their hand sprawled out, patting around the mattress until it gently smacked against his arm. This time, he simply watched with amusement as [Name] latched on, scooting over to wrap around him once more. By the time they settled in, escape was futile.

It was fine. After all, he’d more than be willing to indulge his little puppy like this if it meant he could coo over their sleeping face…

(As well as tease them over this in the morning.)


	12. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a fool to think you'd reward him so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey this went a direction I didn't plan but it's cute so it's okay >:3c (Also lowkey really like this concept so I MIGHT write something else for it if the stars align LMAOO.)
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day/night and I'm going to BED I'm tired LMAOO.

It was undeniable… 

Throughout the entire staff dorm, the thick scent of double chocolate chip cookies filled the air. I’d been waiting so long for the weekend to come so I could bake them, and all that (im)patience finally paid off…

They were super cute too, thanks to my new dog bone cookie cutter!

Suddenly, the door was practically kicked open, not even a second passing by before Divus was peering over my shoulder, eyeing the cookies far too eagerly. It was adorable! 

“Ooh! Don’t mind if I d-hey!!!” Immediately he shot me a pout, rubbing the hand I’d lightly smacked away.

“Treats are only for good puppies, isn’t that right, Professor Crewel?” He huffed, attempting to reach out again, only to meet the same fate.

“Oh, don’t be so mean, I’ve been perfectly good as of late!” He tried to fake me out, the right hand reaching out before the left zoomed in. Yet again, his hand was smacked away. (With a quiet “HI-YAH!” that I was FAR too proud of.) He finally gave up, yet his pout remained.

“Hm… I’d say you being “perfectly good” is more than debatable Professor Crewel. Do you remember how yesterday you so cruelly took my favorite pen from my desk and forgot to return it for hours?”

“That was an accident, hardly anything worth punishment for.” His arms wrapped around my waist, head nestled in the crook of my neck as he enjoyed the lighthearted banter.

“Really now? I seem to recall you punishing me for doing the same a few weeks ago. A bit unfair, don’t you think?”

“I’d argue the opposite. Comparing a missing pen to a missing coat? That’s a bit of a stretch.”

“Hmph, perhaps… Even so, I ALSO recall someone derailing a staff meeting for 30 minutes because of another scuffle with Trien on Monday…”

“He started it.”

“Sure he did.” I snatched the hand trying to sneak along to grab a cookie, hearing his swear under his breath.

“Foul language isn’t very appropriate either Professor! What would your students think if they heard such things?”

“They’d probably turn it into one of those Magi-Cam memes, much to my irritation.”

I gently pushed away the clingy man, shooing him away with a spatula.

“Run along now Crewel, I’m sure you have exams to grade! … Or are you going to finish them all last minute again because you were too busy scoping vintage clothing sights for ideas?” 

I could hear him flop on the couch, groaning like a dramatic teenager who was told they couldn’t do something, and was going to make their dismay EVERYONE’S problem.

\-----------

… I couldn’t help but be suspicious.

Normally Divus would have made another attempt for snacks, yet he left while I was pulling the last batch in the oven… He hadn’t returned since. With a “click,” the stove was off, and soon I left the kitchen with a bag of cookies in hand.

I checked the laundry room, he wasn’t there. First closet? Nope. Second closet? Not there either. I decided to skip the third closet simply because I figured he’d be in the bedroom. I was proven wrong very quickly as I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my waist.

“Master, you’re quite cold… I do wish you’d have told me sooner so I could have prepared the fireplace.” I straight up JUMPED, not recognizing the humble(?!) voice behind me. However, it was clear. I didn’t need to look twice to recognize the monochrome hair I adored, slicked back to keep his face clear…

“... Hello???” His normal ensemble (coat and all,) had now been exchanged for an elegant yet subtle suit he now adorned, red leather gloves exchanged for a soft, white satin, and a towel over his arm. (What REALLY caught my attention was the bright-red collar around his neck, a sight I could not BELIEVE…) 

“Now, now! No need to be so stressed Master! Why don’t you take a relaxing seat in the parlor, and I’ll brew you something warm… [Favorite Drink], yes?” Even if he was technically the subservient one, he still was controlling the scene. Soon enough, I found myself in his favorite recliner (which I practically sunk into,) the man chanting a quick fire spell to start the chimney.

“I’ll be with you in a moment… “ He leaned close, his breath tickling my ear as he spoke softly. “Master…”

I couldn’t stop my breath from hitching, damning my weakness as he trotted off, snickering all the while…

… Did I die? Was I in heaven? I had to be, this couldn’t actually be real…

\-----------

Yep, this definitely HAD to be heaven. A wonderful dinner (AND dessert!), a frothy bubble bath that melted all the stress of the day away… 

He even did my work for the night~~~ (... Though, I’d return the favor soon enough, wanting to be fair.)

I did ask multiple times if he didn’t want to join me, yet he kept up the act the whole time, absolutely spoiling me… It wasn’t until we returned to the bedroom where I remembered something very important…

“Oh Divus~~~” He simply smiled, letting me know he was listening. Pulling a cookie from a bag (I’d forgotten it here, but forgetfulness paid off for once!), holding the bone-shaped cookie out.

“I think you’ve been MORE than a good boy, so come get a treat!”

“Truly, you’re too kind Master…”

His hand reached for mine, yet only pulled it away, the man instead stealing a soft kiss from my lips…

“... Absolutely delicious.”

And then he yanked the cookie from my palm.

“Though it’s about time you gave me one! I’ve been in agony all day…” Just like that, his towel was tossed to the side, Divus plopping on the bed as he enjoyed the sweetness of chocolate.

“Divus… If you hated being a butler, you could’ve just said so!”

“No, that’s not it. I love pampering my favorite little puppy~ … The halls just smelled of cookies all day…” He wasn’t dull for long, finding another cookie being held out for him.

“Well I apologize for that (not the teasing though, you do it to me constantly so I have no sympathy for that,) so just relax and enjoy all the cookies you want…” I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, Divus humming quietly in delight as he munched.

“And as thanks for tonight, maybe another time I’ll be your special, personal [Maid/Butler]...”

… He grinned far too hard at that...


	13. Vroomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new purchase leads to some... Complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a joke my friend [Redacted] and I made and of course I was gonna write it LMAOOO I even made a note on my Twitter to help me remember because knowing me I'd forget otherwise u_u
> 
> Anyway *tosses chapter at you* here's the content I crave! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night! 
> 
> (Now I can leave and think about different Divus scenarios again! >:3c )

Unconcerned about the consequences of my actions, I kicked the door to the living room open, the sound of a shattering teacup soon following. Divus glared at the door until he saw it was me. (It took a few seconds, since I was hidden behind multiple boxes.)

“Puppy, what on EARTH are you doing?! I thought it was Vargas barging in here for a moment…”

“No time to explain, talk later!” 

“Wait, what do you me-LOOK OUT FOR THE COFFEE TABLE!!!”

“AHHH!!!” I winced in agony, feeling my ankle come in contact with the cold wood, knocking me off balance…

All Divus could do was cringe as I fell, each and every box following after me.

\----------

“Okay, okay, I’m good now! Now shoo, shoo!” I lightly smacked him away before rising to my feet, wobbling from the sudden jolt of pain. It wasn’t anything too bad, though! (He didn’t seem to believe it, but too bad! I had important business to do!) “Bye honey! Love y-OOOOH!”

“NOT SO FAST!” His arm caught my midriff, tossing me back onto the bed with a pout. “I haven’t seen you all day, and then you come home and hurt yourself! What’s so important that you’d overlook both me AND your wellbeing?!” I hopped off the bed again, gently pushing away his hands as I left the room.

“A moment, please~” Eyes rolled, but he listened, staying in place and watching with no amusement in the slightest as I brought the tower of boxes into the room.

“Cardboard, of course. How could I have not realized it. Truly worth almost breaking your leg for.”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic! Anyway! So you remember how I went to town with Dire this afternoon to pick up some office supplies?”

“Mmhm.”

“Well! There happened to be a flea market going on, and he got distracted by a booth selling a bunch of trinkets and wandered off, so I was trying to find him, when I found something BETTER.”

“Oh? And what might that be…” I opened my dresser, pulling out my switchblade and slicing open the tape.

“Why, none other than one of the best creations of all time…” I carefully closed and put the knife to the side, tearing out the packaging paper and holding my newest purchase up to the sky, as if it were a newborn prince of a majestic kingdom.

“THIS BAD BOY!!!”

“...”

“... Eh? Eh???”

“... A Vroomba.”

“Yeah!!! I can’t believe I found one secondhand, and we even tested it out and it works! This is gonna make cleaning so much easier~~~” With the care of a loving mother, I gently placed it to the ground, flipping the on switch. Within a few moments, it booted up, and started it’s slow trek across the floor, gently bumping against Divus’ shoes before turning away and heading out the door.

“YES!!! LOOK AT IT GOOOO!!! ISN’T IT SO CUTE DIVUS?!” He sighed, but smiled, ruffling my hair.

“I don’t see the appeal, but if it makes you so happy, then I guess it’s alright… Though, if you really wanted one so bad, you could’ve just asked. I would’ve bought you a new one.”

“That’s not the POINT, it’s like ADOPTING IT.”

“Alright, alright~ … Anyway, what’s in the other boxes?”

“Oh, these? Well, this one has the charging dock, and these three are a bunch of furs I found! I wasn’t sure if you’d like them since they WERE at a flea market b-”

“GIVE ME THE KNIFE!!!”

\-----------

It was a new day… A new day of living in a Vroomba household.

As I got dressed for the day, I smiled upon hearing a beep, pausing with a soft smile to watch as the little robot slowly left it’s dock to travel across the floor. (Truly, how did I live without such an adorable thing before?)

“... I’m starting to feel jealous over a metal frisbee, of all things…” I glanced over at Divus, watching as he watched the robot roam past him as he fixed his tie. I strolled up, taking the crimson fabric from him and continuing the job.

“Oh, don’t be such a sourpuss! I’m allowed to think other things are cute too! Besides, it’s not like the Vroomba can give me snuggles when I’m feeling sleepy, or lend me it’s coat when I’m cold…” Despite my words, he was still pouting, only lighting up a bit when I gave him a light kiss.

“... I’d feel better with a few more kisses~”

“Oh you~ Fine, a few more! Nothing more though! We need to be ready to meet the others for lunch soon, after all! … Oh, are you going to be wearing your normal coat? I can get it from the coat rack.” Two more kisses, and I finished my work, stepping away to finish preparing myself for the evening ahead.

“Thank you, but I think I’ll be wearing a different one. I haven’t been able to use that new one from a week ago, (you know, the floor-length one,) and I think this would be a wonderful opportunity to do so~” Thus the door to his closet was tossed open, the man disappearing inside. I was all too oblivious to the Vroomba following with him…

\-----------

It had only been a few minutes.

I had just finished slipping on my shoes when I heard an ear-piercing scream.

“DIVUS?!” I bolted, slamming open the door, only to find…

“... Ah… Aha…… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!” The Vroomba had run onto his coat, and was currently humming in discontent from the mass amounts of fur caught within it. Divus was scrambling to reach it from behind, but never quite making it. 

… Okay, this was hilarious, but I really did need to get it off him.

“Divus, stand still, I’m gonna get it off, okay?”

“JUST DO IT!!!” I gently grasped the sides of the Vroomba, pulling away.

Suddenly, it beeped, the screen displaying an error message.

“Puppy. What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! It suddenly got an error just n-WHOA!!!” Clicking and whirring suddenly shifted into overdrive as it tore away from my hands, back onto the coat.

Before I could react, it started zooming up Divus’ coat, taking patches of fur with it. All I could do was gasp in horror and cover my mouth as he screamed, feeling the robot crawl up his spine.

\-----------

How long ago had it been since then?

How long had it been since I lived my life, free of sin? Free of regrets? Since I’d seen the light of day?

… How much longer would I have to enjoy such an opportunity again? With me and my precious child…

“[NAME]! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE DAMN FRISBEE! STOP HIDING IT!!!”

“NO!!!”

“I’LL DRAG BOTH OF YOU OUT MYSELF IF I HAVE TOO!!!” 

I froze, hearing the door to the second bedroom open. I didn’t even breathe, afraid that a simple gasp of air would alert Divus to our location… He searched through the closet, the hamper, seemingly everywhere but beneath the bed. Just a little longer, and we’d be free...

“... Beep.” Oh no.

All I could do was watch in dread as monochrome shoes walked up to the bed.

“I found you~ … NOW GIVE ME THE VROOMBA!”

“NOOOOOOOO-” I tried crawling away, but was dragged back by cold, leather hands. In a last ditch effort, I realized the Vroombra, watching as the machine made it’s erratic, bumpy escape to the door.

“GO!!! GO!!! DON’T LOOK BACK AND REMEMBER THAT YOUR PARENT LOVES Y-NOOOOOOOO!!!” The fur… The error… It must’ve been too much for the poor baby… Right before our eyes, crimson flared before us.

“GOOD GOD DID IT JUST CATCH ON FIRE?!”

\-----------

“... Vroomby…”

It was nothing more than a charred disc of its former self, reeking of death and disaster… It was so young… (Well, in this house it was.) 

All I could do was sigh, placing the Vroomba back into its box, and placing it by the trash. It was tragic, but I’d have to cope with it later. There was something more important I needed to get out of the way…

“Divus… I’m sorry the Vroomba basically mowed down the center of your new coat… If I knew that was going to happen, I wouldn’t have gotten it…”

“Oh, puppy…” I was pulled into the man’s embrace, feeling a gentle kiss being placed on my temple.

“I’m not mad at you… That… Thing, made you happy, and you had no way of knowing this was going to happen. Even if you ruined it yourself, I wouldn’t be upset... If anything, I’M the one who should be apologizing for… Losing my temper, a bit.”

“I would say that chasing a malfunctioning Vroomba with the intent to violently maim it is a bit more than “a bit.”

“... Anyway! We still have lunch to attend to, but there’s still about an hour before we need to leave…” Divus looked at the ruined coat, before a smile crept on him.

“For punishment for ruining my coat… You’ll be helping me repair it. There was a bolt of fur from the market that matches this one just wonderfully… So, why don’t you be a good pup and go fetch it?” 

With a small kiss placed upon his cheek, I was off to the bedroom, eager to spend a lovely afternoon with my beloved.


	14. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned stop leads to a quiet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is because of the Dance and Wishes event I saw that very first screen and could NOT stop thinking about how I wanted to gaze upon the skies with none other than you guessed it, Divus. Unpredictably there's humor and fluff because he NEEDS more Soft Content and that is NOT up for debate >: )
> 
> (The sky was SO PRETTY..............................)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

“Puppy! Get off the ground, it’s filthy!” I simply ignored the man, sprawling out further on the soft, lush grass of the roadside as I continued to gaze upon the night sky. Lightly fuming, he closed the hood of his car, before walking over.

“Come on now, we’ll already be returning late to the academy as is! If you want to look at the stars, you can do so from back inside.”

“Mmhm… Nah, I think I’ll stay right here for a bit.”

“... Hm. You seem to think I was making a suggestion. Well, it wasn’t. Come on now [Name]...” Fixing the rolled-up sleeves of his button-up, he kneeled to lend me a hand, eyebrow razing as I rolled away.

“... Really?” I simply gave him a smile.

“It’s such a nice night… You should join me for a bit Divus!” He practically sneered at the thought, reaching out for me again. Though he was prepared for me to roll over again, I still dodged him, rolling the opposite direction he expected.

“No thanks, I’m not fond of getting grime all over my clothes, and stop rolling over!”

“Hm? But aren’t puppies supposed to be good at tricks? I’m getting some conflicting messages h-EEP!!” Suddenly, my entire vision blurred as I mistakenly rolled over the edge of the roadside, barreling down a slope until I reached a surprisingly soft landing sprinkled with moonwhite petals.

“[NAME]?!”

“I’m fine!!!” It took a few moments to navigate the many plant stems, but I finally managed to sit up and peer through the thick of it, (they were easily almost as tall as I was, yet they looked nothing like sunflowers! The flora in this world was amazing…) Finally managing to peer through (with the use of my tip-toes,) my husband slouched in relief upon seeing me unharmed.

Of course the moment he was sure of it, he immediately scowled.

“You are in SO much trouble once I get down there, do you understand me [Name]?! Now don’t move!”

“Hm… I don’t really WANNA be in trouble though… So I guess I’ll just have to avoid the consequences!”

“DON’T YOU DARE!!!” He glared from where he was currently scaling down the hill, so I smiled.

And ran like my life depended on it.

“[NA]-GYAH!!!” I turned back, hearing the hill crumple and watching as now he rolled down the hill, wincing as his button-up snagged on a rock, tearing a chuck of fabric with it. With a thud and more scattered petals, he landed, dead silent.

“... Divus…?” No response. “... DIVUS?!”

“Ugh… I’m alright...” Rustling was heard, and within a few moments, I barely managed to see the stark-white of his bangs through the dark green sea… As… Well as his now-ruined shirt. Which he now noticed. And was now looking back at me. Unwavering.

“... I’M SORRY!!!”

“Don’t you DARE run again!!!”

I decided that since my refusal to follow the rules thus far had led to nothing but disaster, so far, that I would follow his command… So instead of running, I crawled onto all fours, quickly crawling through the massive stems on whatever path led me farthest from his voice, crawling faster as I heard the aggressive rustling of many, MANY flowers.

“BAD PUPPY!!! I’M GIVING YOU FIVE SECONDS TO STAY, STARTING NOW!!!”

“I ONLY NEED ONE TO SAY NO!!!” Suddenly, he paused, and the rustling came closer towards me. Damnit, I should’ve kept my mouth shut…! I quickly made a mad dash (crawl) the opposite direction, cursing under my breath as one of the stems snapped with a “pop!” giving away my escape route.

“I heard that~”

“!!!”

I had to act fast.

Quickly, yet carefully, I crawled into a particularly thick part of the underbrush, grabbing many long-fallen petals and tossing them over me. Just as the last petal was placed atop my head, a long pair of legs, familiar shoes and socks waltzed just where I stood a moment ago, standing on tip-toes to peer over the edge.

“[Name]~~~ Where are you~~~” This time, I stayed dead-quiet, not wanting to lose my one shot of delaying the inevitable. 

My heart was pounding a mile a minute… It almost felt more intense than turning in grades right before the end of a semester…( Almost.)

For a moment, he glanced in my direction, and I struggled not to shiver, finding he’d long since abandoned his displeasure in turn for the sadistic glee of the chase, sharp-fanged smile and cold-grey eyes twinkling in mischief in the pale moonlight…

Suddenly, those eyes found mine, and I knew all hope was lost.

“Found you!!!”

“NOOOOOO!!!” He lunged for me, yet I countered, tossing petals into his face as I made a last ditch effort, not even bothering to crawl at this point. (The petals weren’t much of a distraction however, since they WERE comically large, so he easily wiped them aside, quickly running after me.)

“RUN ALL YOU LIKE PUPPY!!! WE BOTH ALREADY KNOW HOW THIS IS GOING TO END!!!” I glanced back, seeing him catching up further and further… 

And that was my final mistake, leading me to trip on a spare root and fall through the stems, landing into another flower field below. (The flowers however were normal-sized… To my standards, at least.)

“... Owwww…”

Exhausted at this point, I simply remained face-down on the ground, not bothering to even flinch as I heard the flowers part once more, heavy panting next to me.

“... Got you~”

“Bleh…” Glancing to the left, I watched as he got onto his knees, looking a complete mess from normal. (The fall had taken more than just the buttons of his shirt… It was clearly beyond repair at this point without it being obvious.)

“Finally deciding to be a good pup, hm? Far too late for that, I’d say… Now, just how should I punish you… Ah, I know~” I hissed, freezing hands making there way to the side of my torso.

“... Please don’t.”

He simply smirked, his fingers beginning their assault on my sides as I wheezed.

“NOOOOO!!! STOP!!! STOP!!!”

“Nope! This is your punishment, after all~” I tried pulling his hands away, sighing in relief once he stopped… Only for one of his hands to gather both of my and pin them above my head, the other going back to its task.

“STOPPP!!! I JUST WANTED TO STARGAZE WITH YOU YOU BASTARD!!!!!!”

“Hm? Well, why didn’t you just say so puppy~ Since you’ve already ruined my clothes, I guess we can spend a few minutes doing that… After your punishment, of course.”

He was true to his word, only stopping far later, leaving me crying and gasping for precious air in my lungs…

\-----------

Eventually, we both returned to the road, the car and all just like we’d left it. For a moment, it’d seemed he’d all but forgotten about the promise he made, and though I wanted to bring it up… (I’d already ruined his shirt anyway, so it’d probably be better to head home already.)

Though, I had to admit, I was a bit surprised to see him pop the trunk and pull out a blanket.

“... What? Ruined clothes or not, I’m not laying on the dirt.”

“... Oh! So we’re still doing this!”

“Of course… Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“Nope. Now hurry up and spread it out! At this rate it’ll be morning!” I was a bit too excited, yanking the spotted blanket from his grip. At his chuckle, I flushed, realizing what I’d just done, looking away as I calmed my nerves. (I was getting a bit TOO excited now…)

I quickly plopped down criss-cross, Divus soon joining me, his head finding its place on my lap. I leaned back, looking up into the night sky, and so did he, minutes passing by as we admired the stars together...

“... Well, this is a bit boring.”

“Oh, you sourpuss!”

“I’m not wrong! … Well, to me at least… So, why exactly did you want to do this so bad?” I paused for a moment, looking back up at the inky-blue sky speckled with countless stars…

“Well… Cause I’ve never seen a sky like this back home.” An eyebrow was raised. “Okay, let me be more specific. Yeah, we have the night sky too, but… NEVER with such clarity and stars… Too much pollution for that in most places, so… It’s just… Amazing, to me…” 

He hummed, but that was about it. Of course, I’d expected such an outcome. It’d be silly at best to expect him to fully understand my feelings, since he had no frame of reference (save his own sky,) but the fact that he was still willing to humor me was still much appreciated.

“... Lay down. It must be uncomfortable craning your neck like that.” Before I could debate, he’d already moved, his hands gently pushing me down until I lay on my back. He’d simply readjusted, hand behind head with eyes staring into the sky, the other wrapping around to pull me close.

“... Are constellations a concept in your world?”

“... Yeah. A bunch of them even have names and everything.”

“Good, then I won’t have to give you that part of the lecture. Luckily for you, there won’t be an exam for this, but I’d still recommend listening if you’re curious.” 

Soon enough, he pointed to a group of stars, and I snuggled closer, eager to learn more about my new home with him...


	15. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exciting plans turns slightly inconvenient...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I don't think this my BEST work cause rushed/tired but I still like it so it's okay! I mostly just wanted to get something out soon, and this was the closest. Last week the AC went out, so it inspired this one-shot! Now onto the important stuff...
> 
> MR. CREWEL!!! MR. CREWEL I SEE YOU IN POMEFIORE I SEE YOU I'M DOING MY BEST TO GET THROUGH OCTAVINELLE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN GET TO YOU I LOVE YOU!!! AND I WILL!!! CHERISH YOU WHEN I GET THERE!!!!!!
> 
> ... Also sorry Dire for bullying you a bit in this fic but A. You deserve it, and B. You're not Divus Crewel LMAOO. One day I'll write more romance content for you though!
> 
> ... Lmaoo, anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night.

“... Uuuuhghgh…”

I flopped over on the couch, my sweaty limbs peeling off the leather with a “sshk,” glaring at the fan that dared to stop breathing air into my direction.

“If you don’t turn back in five seconds, your life ends now.” … And thus it turned back, that temporary, yet blissful reprieve returning to me… My eyes fluttered close, enjoying the delicate wind, but reluctantly opened once I heard the door open, Divus tumbling in and tossing his coat to the rack.

“... It… It should be a crime to be this hot…”

“It should also be common sense not to wear a fur coat at this temperature, too.” He didn’t even have the energy to glare, flopping on his recliner. The fan turned away from me once more, Divus sighing as it’s heavenly winds were directed towards him.

“How was I supposed to know the AC went out at the college?” He fumed as the fan turned away, back towards me.

“You didn’t have to wear it, genius. What if you had a heat stroke?” 

“As if I’D die of a heat stroke! You’re stuck with me for quite a while puppy… (Also, I don’t trust the students enough to leave my coat unattended.)” The fan went back to Divus, and though I was glad he wasn’t in agony again, I’d had just about enough of this fan!

“Oh…! Don’t you people have magic?! Can’t you like, make the room cold or something?!”

“Well theoretically speaking yes, but not for very long… Unless I freeze the room solid, and I’d rather not ruin my furniture.” 

“Okay uh… Do you have like. One of those kiddy pools that you could fill with cold water or something?”

“Do I look like I have kids?”

“Technically you have classfulls of them.” Rolling his eyes, Divus wiped his forehead of sweat, uncaring that his hands caught some of his eyeshadow.

“Keep barking and I’ll take away your treats.”

“Nothing could possibly hurt me less than the AC being gone Crewel.” We both groaned again, looking at each other in pure exhaustion.

“... It’s not too late in the day to go to the beach, hm?”

“Puppy, even if it was two in the morning, I’d much rather drown than deal with this heat a moment longer.”

“Yeah… Or we could do something more pleasant, like walk along the shore… Share an ice cream…”

“Maybe even stay the night at a beachside hotel…”

“...”

“...”

“... So… Meet up in ten minutes to go?”

“Perfect, I’ll drive.”

It was a struggle to peel myself from the unbearably warm leather, but it would all eventually be worth it…

I was gonna get TWO ice creams to share.

\-----------

“Mx. [Name]! Just the person I was hoping to find~” Feeling the shockingly ice-cold claws upon my shoulder, my entire body shuddered… (Though… For some reason, I felt that it wasn’t because of the cold itself…

“H-Headmaster Crowley! H-how can I help you?!” … It seemed he lacked the same common sense as Divus, still head to tip-toes in black, along with his overcoat… He was completely soaked in sweat and clearly in agony despite his smile.

“So eager to assist! (Perhaps I should switch your position to my personal secretary! Surely you’d get quite the amount of work completed for me, instead of being cooped up in that dreary lab…) Anyway, I was hoping you w-ohhhh?” He froze mid-sentence, suddenly walking around and examining me with a critical eye. I couldn’t read his expression, but to say I wasn’t unnerved was an understatement… Unless…

… No. He couldn’t POSSIBLY know that Divus and I were about to hit the beach… I hadn’t even changed yet! It was impossible…!

“... Mx. [Name]... Are you by any chance planning on making a trip to the beach?” SON OF A BITCH!

“... W-what makes you think THAT, Headmaster?”

“Oh, just a suspicion, but I’d wager from that answer that I’m quite correct! Since I’m so kind and generous, it’s only fair that I accompany the two of you to make sure you all return to the campus in a timely manner~ It may not be a school day tomorrow, but that’s no excuse to grow lax~” NO!!! NO NO NO!!! MY ROMANTIC WALK ALONG THE BEACH! SHARING AN ICE CREAM!!! NO!!!

“... Oh, no, no! We couldn’t POSSIBLY ask that of you Crowley! It’s such a sudden plan, SURELY someone as DEDICATED to your job as YOU would tragically be unable to make the trip!”

“That’s quite true… But even someone as hardworking as me deserves a break, hm? Oh, I must be off! It’d be troublesome to forget my sunscreen~”

“N-no you don’t have… To… Ah ha ha…”

… Do crows like shells? Was I going to have to worry about him stealing all those from the shoreline too? … Ahh…

\-----------

I wasted no time, kicking Divus’ door open.

“BY CRUELLA!!!”

“DIVUS WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW.” I didn’t waste a single moment, snatching his belongings off the table and shoving them into his bag. He tried to stop me, but I gently smacked his hand away.

“PUPPY! WHAT IN WONDERLAND IS GOING ON?!”

“DIRE.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘DIRE?!’” Once the bag was zipped, I pushed it into his arms, pulling him by the sleeve and grabbing his keys.

“HE FOUND OUT. I DON’T KNOW HOW BUT IF WE DON’T LEAVE NOW WE’RE STUCK WITH HIM.” Immediately he froze, before snatching the keys from me, hooking them back and grabbing a different pair.

“This one’s faster, NOW GO!!!” We’d barely remembered to lock the door behind us, scrambling towards the small parking lot at the back of the staff dorms, not even relaxing once we saw the row of flashy cars.

“WHICH ONE IS I-”

“THE BRIGHT RED SPORTS CAR!”

“THERE’S TWO OF THEM!”

“THE SECOND ONE!!!” With a click of the keyfob, the lights flashed. We hopped in, tossing the bags into the backseat as Divus fumbled with the key.

“THERE’S ONLY ONE KEY DIVUS!”

“MY HANDS ARE SWEATY, ALRIGHT?! AHA!!!” The car roared to life, and without putting his seatbelt on, he floored it, asphalt screaming beneath us as we rapidly zipped away. Soon enough, the campus was becoming nothing more than a tiny speck...

“... Ha… Haha… We’re safe…” Divus smiled, glancing at me, but before a word was uttered, his face suddenly contorted into pure terror...

“LOWER THE BACK WINDOW!!!”

“... Hu-”

“PUPPY NOW!!!”

“OKAY OKAY!” With a tap of the button, I looked back, seeing the window slowly creep down, high-speed wind making everything flutter about. Suddenly, I noticed a black speck in the distance that was… Growing bigger…?

“... Oh, you’ve GOT to be kidding me…”

“... Nope. We’re too late. I’d hold onto the overhead handle if I were you.” I decided it’d be best to take his advice, gripping as if my life depended on it…

“COMING THROUGH~”

“GYAHHHH!!!” He BARELY managed to fly through the open window, the impact jolting the entire car. A few moments passed, before Dire climbed up from the floor, fixing the haphazard fedora he wore.

“My, that was close~ For a moment I was worried I’d missed the entire trip! You two forgot to inform your wonderful, kind-hearted boss that there was a departure time…”

We had to bite back our groans, Dire shuffling about to get comfy in the backseat.

“... Oh, Crewel!!! Where’s your seatbelt?!”

I glanced at Divus, seeing him mouth “End me.”

\-----------

Soft, creamy sands… Crystal-clear waves… And of course, the bright, flashy colors from umbrellas, swimsuits, and kiosks that were dotted along the beach…

And of course, the man in the backseat who was just barely containing his excitement as we pulled into the parking lot. Divus hadn’t even shifted into park before he was fumbling with the door handle. (He still wore the claws…)

“Since I’m so kind, I shall scope out the perfect spot for our belongings! (Come on you door… Ah! Perfect!) I’ll see you two on the beeeeeeach~” And… He was gone.

“... My romantic walk and ice cream…” Now the car was shifted into park, Divus practically ripping off his seatbelt.

“Oh, we’ll still do those things, Dire be damned! Besides, normally when he’s at the beach, he just sunbathes for five hours… I don’t see why this time would be any different.” Though that made me feel a little better, I still couldn’t help but mope.

“... We’re not gonna be able to spend the night at a hotel, are we…” 

“... Sadly I can’t make any promises…” We both sunk into our seats, sighing in unison. “... We could always just ditch him…”

“I don’t have tenure unlike a certain SOMEONE, remember?”

“Damnit… Actually, why’re we wasting our time moping in here?! Even if we’ll be sleeping in agony tonight, we should be enjoying the time out while it lasts! If nothing else, we can drop Dire back off at the college, and enjoy a night out in the town! What do you think, Puppy?”   
“... You really think we can do that?”

“I promise you~” Not knowing how else to reply, I leaned over, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “... Only one?”

“Oh, don’t be greedy~ I haven’t even gotten my ice cream yet!”

\-----------

I’d only been to the beach once before, and that was during an impromptu drive with Crewel during hours any normal human being would be asleep by. (I actually HAD been asleep, only to be texted at two in the morning by him. He couldn’t sleep, and I was weak… We were out for hours...)

It was a wonderful time, picking up drinks and snacks at a nearby gas station and just watching the waves on the quiet shore… Though, this was perfectly enjoyable in it’s own right, watching families run about, splashing among the waves and terrorizing poor crabs that would soon bestow upon them divine retribution…

(… I wonder if there were any stores nearby, so I could buy a water gun and ALSO bestow divine retribution on Divus for stealing my fries last week… (Yes, he apologized, but some crimes can’t be forgiven so easily…))

It was now that I finally took the time to properly take said man in. He wore a loose-fitting white button up, with matching khaki shorts and simple flip flops. The only major sign of wealth was the platinum watch he wore. (It felt a bit simple to his normal standards, but I figured he’d rather not soak his coat in saltwater.)

“A picture would last longer, you know~” Feeling lips press against my temple, I snapped from my stupor, face flushed until I had an amazing idea…

“You’re right, actually!” I grabbed my phone out, Divus surprised, but more than willing to take a picture. “Alright, I need you to stand right by that coconut tree there, about a quarter angle, but face forward.”

“Like this?”

“Perfect! Okay next, stand straight, and move your arms like this in front of you, make sure your hands are clasped together.”

“... This is oddly specific... Are you setting me up for something?!”

“NO. Now cheese~” I’d never struggled to keep myself together so badly, wanting to make sure the picture wasn’t blurry first, but once it came out crystal clear, I cried in delight.

“I KNEW IT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“NOTHING~ NOTHING~ IT’S JUST A HARMLESS LITTLE PICTURE~”

“GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!”

“NOOOOO-”

By GOD I was leaving this beach with Lucky Diviano as my wallpaper, and that was a THREAT.

\-----------

I checked the time on my phone, seeing a whole half-hour had already passed by… 

“You know… We haven’t done anything so far but take a few photos and impromptu tag… Yeah there’s still a lot of time, but if we’re not careful, the entire day will pass in a flash.” He hummed from behind me, glancing into the nearby line of kiosks and buildings

“You haven’t had anything since lunch, right? How about we get something to eat? I know you mentioned ice cream, but if we wait until sunset, we could go on our walk and enjoy it while it’s cooler… Of course, if you really want it now, I don’t mind… As long as you’re willing to take responsibility and lap whatever melts onto my hands, that is~”

“Hmph. Isn’t that unfair. What if MY cone melted into my palms Crewel?”

“I’m not the pet in this relationship, pup.”

“WOW. Lick your own ice cream off your hands then, I’M running away and becoming a stray!” I didn’t get a single foot away in my dramatic exit before strong arms wrapped ‘round my torso, pulling me into his embrace.

“Bold of you to assume I’d let you leave so easily, my cute little puppy~ ...Though perhaps I SHOULD punish you for trying, anyway…” He began nipping at my earlobe, making me squirm. (Thank goodness we were hidden by the shade of a nearby palm…)

“NOOOO!!! STOP~ THAT TICKLES~”

“Hmm… Should I?”

“YES~~~”

“Hmm… Alright~ Only because I AM hungry though. I’ll simply have to discipline you later! Now, what are you wanting honey?”

“Well, I myself am feeling quite partial to seafood, but what is it that you two desire?”

“hhHH?!” I tore from Divus, turning around only to find Dire, standing right behind us with a smile… How did he get here?! He looks flashier than a stoplight right now?! (... Though I will admit, as gaudy as his shirt was, I kinda wanted it…)

“H-Headmaster Crowley! When did you get here?!”

“Oh, just now~ I had a hunch that the two of you were about to get something to eat, and I decided to kindly meet you here to save you the walk from inviting me~ Now come! If we dawdle too long, we’ll miss Happy Hour!”

All we could do was watch as the man trotted away, whistling showtunes…

“... I hope he doesn’t expect me to pay for him.”

\-----------

“Oh Crewel~ I’d like the Captain’s Banquet! ... Oh, and a slice of apple pie for dessert. A la mode, of course~” Neither of us were surprised he chose the most expensive thing on the menu. Nor were we surprised Divus WAS going to have to pay for it. (Of course he could easily afford it, but so could Dire…)

Deciding it just wasn’t worth battling for, Divus rolled his eyes, continuing to skim through the menu, placing it down and glancing at me once he’d decided.

“So puppy, what would you like?” In all honesty… I hadn’t been feeling seafood, but I would’ve felt rude rejecting Crowley (who’s eyes had glimmered like scales,) so I skimmed through, surprisingly finding something I’d enjoy.

“The [Meal Choice] sounds pretty good! I think I’ll have it with a smoothie too…” He smiled, just about to speak, until we heard a suspicious cough from the other side of the table.

“Crewel… Doesn’t your favorite boss get a smoothie as well?” … Was… Was he trying to make puppy dog eyes under his mask…?

“Crowley, do you even WANT a smoothie?”

“Hm… You’re right, I suppose I don’t… I’d rather have an Apple Margarita~”

A waiter finally came by, ready to take orders. I could already tell Divus was forcing himself to be responsible and not order a drink himself.

\-----------

“Oh, I’d forgotten this beach had a boardwalk! Wouldn’t it be lovely to win a prize? Oh, but I seem to have forgotten my wallet in the car…”

“A shame, Dire… I guess you’ll just have to live without a stuffed bear.”

“Oh, if ONLY someone were so KIND and GENEROUS as I to loan me a few Madol…”

“I already have, in the form of gas and food.”

“OH if ONLY SOMEONE W-”

“If I give you 10 Madol, will you leave us alone for at least 15 minutes.”

“... Perhaps.” Once the money was smacked into his hands, Crowley was gone in a flash, blending within the heavy crowd. Divus looked as if he’d age 10 years…

“... Hey, at least it’s not as bad as that field trip last March. Remember when those Savannaclaw students set a room on fire?”

“That’s true… Ugh, pardon me for getting upset. He’s never been like this on previous trips to the beach…” As if it were natural, his hand found mine, helping to carefully weave through the thick crowds.

“... Not gonna lie, I find that hard to believe.” Divus chuckled, pulling me along to a nearby bench.

“It’s true! … Thinking about it, I don’t think it’s just because we’re at the beach… Normally when the staff’s gone on trips, we’d all either paid for ourselves, or counted it as a school expense if the situation allowed. Since it’s only the three of us however, I think he realized he could get away with making me pay for everything. Not that I mind, I just wish he hadn’t hijacked our date…” He flopped against the bench, pulling me close so he could rest upon my shoulder with a pout.

“Hm… Poor, poor Divus… You’ve been so busy spoiling people today…” My fingers combed through his hair, hearing him hum in delight… “... Alright! That’s it! It’s time YOU get spoiled some!”

“Hm? Are you going to drive me home and serenade me alongside a massage?”

“Not quite! I barely trust YOU driving your car, I don’t trust myself at ALL with it! Now c’mon!” A dramatic groan left him as I yanked him away, making a straight dash for one of the many games.

“Whoa, pup! Slow down~ Dragging along your poor, exhausted Master like this…”

“I’d carry you, but tragically I’d probably just look like a fool in the process.”

“Hmm, now I want to see that~” Shaking my head, we finally stopped. He raised a brow, seeing the game with a frail, wobbly ladder above.

“... You don’t expect me to play this, right?”

“Of course not! I said it was time to spoil YOU, remember? Now just watch, and I'll win you whatever prize you like~" At that he scoffed, taking my bag from me as I counted the proper Madol.

“I’ve never seen a single student in all my years of teaching winning this… I will admit though, seeing you struggle does sound entertaining…” 

Oh, this poor, adorable fool… Little did he know that these sort of games were a passion of mine WAY before I’d come to this world…

Without a single word, I handed the attendant the Madol, Divus watching with a smug smile as I grabbed the first rung.

Making sure my hands were at the right position, I began the ascent, blocking out the cheers, jeers, and screams of the boardwalk around, making sure to focus on placing my hands and feet on the right spots of the ladder. Soon enough, I’d managed a bit over halfway, and I could hear murmurs of surprise…

The ladder wobbled dangerously. I paused until it stilled, I couldn’t get distracted now...

I blocked out the noises again, even as they grew louder, and before I realized it, I’d arrived at the top, looking down at the impressed crowd below… Seeing Divus’ face of shock was the most amusing one of all…

… And then I tripped on a rung while descending down, hearing him howl with laughter as I tumbled down below.

“I HEARD THAT MR. CREWEL!!!”

“Oh, don’t call me that, you’ll hurt my fragile heart~” I crawled out of the game, shooting him a glare, to which he responded with a smirk.

“Fine! If you're going to be so cruel and break MY heart, I’ll just keep this prize for myself!”

“Go ahead then!”

“...”

“... Well?”

“... I’ll get you back later, so what do you want Divus?”

“You.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!” Suddenly, a tragically familiar voice popped up.

“If Crewel doesn’t want the prize, then I’ll take th-”

“WE DIDN’T ASK YOU!!!”

\-----------

Quite some time had passed by… We’d somehow managed to cram a giant plush husky into Divus’ car, (... I did not think that plan through…), swam in the cool waters, and I watched as the two played volleyball…

(And luckily got Dire getting spiked in the face on camera. Accident? Yes. Still delicious? YES.)

Before we all knew it, the sun had long since fallen down… And I still hadn’t gotten my walk or ice cream… I felt at this rate, it was to be nothing but a bittersweet dream…

Until I saw a [Flavor] cone held before me.

“... Huh?”

“Did you really think I’d forget?” I carefully took the cone. Even with the cooler weather, it was already beginning to melt…

“Well, no, but… What about Dire?”

“Oh I bribed him with alcohol. He’s too busy enjoying another margarita as we speak”

“... You shouldn’t do that, but as long as he’s being responsible about it, I have no right to criticize since he’s an adult.”

“He’ll be fine~ … Now, how about we get our walk in before it’s too late? For both us AND the ice cream…”

I didn’t waste another moment, linking my hand with his as we trailed along the sandy shore, simply enjoying his company among the soothing waves…

(... While hoping we wouldn’t end up with a blackout-drunk Headmaster awkwardly crammed in the back seat.)


	16. Cold Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the time you found him, he was going to have many, many regrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll guess who's COLD and coping by writing Divus again lmao.
> 
> (Also I've actually been writing A LOT lately I'm just not finished with it yet LMAOOO rip.)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

The door was kicked open, and within seconds, I saw him duck beneath his desk.

“CREWEL…” He said nothing. I gave him another chance to speak, only to hear a sneeze, followed by a silent swear. “I HEARD THAT.”

“... Puppy~” Acting as if he HADN’T tried hiding from sight mere seconds ago, he climbed from under the desk, smoothing out his rustled hair on instinct. “I… Thought you were helping at the library today!” He was quickly gathering his things, preparing to escape.

Not on my damn watch.

“SIT.”

“I- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE TALKING TO LIKE THAT?!”

“THE SPOILED MUTT WHO STOLE MY COAT THIS MORNING, THAT’S WHO.” He flinched, the last bit of hope within him crumbling. I already knew… He’d HOPED that I would assume it was one of his many, but tragic for him, I KNEW…

That was the coat he got me for my birthday last year, and while I wouldn’t mind loaning it to him … IT WAS FREEZING!!! I’VE WATCHED AT LEAST FIVE STUDENTS ALMOST SLIP ON ICE TODAY.

I NEEDED. MY. COAT.

“The coat. Hand it over, Crewel.” 

“You could’ve just borrowed one of my coats. It’s not MY fault you came out in this weather unprepared.”

“I didn’t take one of your coats, because you weren’t home, and like a nice person, I didn’t take it without asking! Now give it!”

“But this coat goes PERFECT with my outfit today!!! Besides, it’s so warm and snugly… And smells like [Perfume/Cologne]...”

“YOU’RE NOT PUPPY DOG-EYEING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE CREWEL. GIMME THE COAT!!!”

“... Oh, alright, let me just…” I finally relaxed, knowing I’d be warm soon…

But then I noticed the glint in his eyes, and realized my mistake. Before I knew it, a flash of Cheshire print flashed past me.

“DIVUS!!!”

“I’LL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS PUPPY!”

“BAD DOG!!! BAD!!!” He’d reached the door, but before he could open it, I was on him, arms around his waist and refusing to let go, my legs soon wrapping around his own. “GIMME THE COAT!!!”

“STOP!!! YOU’LL GET DIRT ON MY SLACKS!!!” There were many attempts to (gently) shove me off, but really, it only resulted in him tripping over his own feet... 

“WHOA!!!” Which event led to the both of us crashing onto the plush carpeting of the office. I didn’t waste another moment, pinning him down before forcefully removing the sleeves.

“STOP!!! NO!!! BAD PUP, BAD!!!” I felt a little back for laughing, but it had to be done… I managed to wrestle the coat off him, slipping it on my own frost-chilled arms with a triumphant smile. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Crewel. I shall remember this.” He’d managed up on his elbows, a fierce pout as I gave his forehead a chaste kiss.

“So you’re going to let your darling lover freeze?”

“Of course. It’s not MY fault you came out in this weather unprepared…” I gave his hair a ruffle. “Buuuut… Since I’m a nice person… How about we share the coat for a bit? Since I’m sure you still have some work to do in the office before classes…” I knew damn well he was already plotting how to get it back AFTER, but right now, he chuckled at the idea.

“Well… I SUPPOSE I could make that compromise…”

“Good boy~ I’ll meet you at your desk, I have to get some documents from my bag!” Though he looked to have the same confidence as ever, I was sure his tail would be wagging a mile a minute if he had one…

Which almost made me feel back for what I was plotting myself. Almost.

The moment my bag was tossed over shoulder, realization dawned upon him… But it was too late, I was already bolting out the door, doing my best to ignore the screaming coming from his office.

“I’LL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS, HONEY!!! HAHAHAHA!!!”


End file.
